deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Alistair Theirin
Alisatair Theirin was a member of the The Grey Wardens, present at Ostagar during the Blight. Handpicked from his Chantry life by the master of the Wardens, Duncan, Alistair was kept from his training into a Templar being completed. As a member of the Grey Wardens, he kept the truth of his bloodline a secret from all, and even after the Battle of Ostagars left only the Hero of Ferelden and himself alive, it remained a well-guarded secret that Alistair was actually the bastard son of King Maric- making him the technical heir to the throne of Ferelden with the early death of King Cailan Theirin. Alistair takes his responsibility to end the Blight seriously and will stand by The Warden to see this done, even if The Warden acts in a way he disapproves of. As one of the Hero of Ferelden's closest allies during the Blight, Alistair was able to help the Warden throughout their adventures to the underground Dwarven city of Orzammar, to the haunted and darkened Bracelian Forests with the Dalish Elves. He would eventually convince the Hero of Ferelden to go to his childhood home of Redcliffe, convinced that this would be an easy way to gain troops as he was raised by Eamon, the city's Arl, as a child. When he arrived, however, the city was under siege by an army of undead, and the Castle was possessed by demons. Alistair refused to sacrifice his family and did everything in his power to save Eamon's Demon-tempted son, Connor. While the final judgement ended on the Warden's shoulders, Alistair would also help the party as they journeyed to Haven, where the Urn of Sacred Ashes that could be used to cure Eamon from the slow death he was suffering due to the intervention of the Blood Mage, Jowan. Once Eamon was saved, and all other Grey Warden treaties were used, he joined the Warden on to Denerim to confront the traitor, Loghain, where many paths forward could be taken. Alistair or any other party member could slay Loghain, or Loghain could be recruited into the Wardens, causing Alistair to quit and become a rambling drunk in Kirkwall. Alternatly, an arranged marriage between Anora, Loghain's daughter and the widow of Cailan, can be set up so he can become King of Ferelden. If he is present during the final Darkspawn attack on Denerim, he can give his life to slay the Archdemon, or if the Warden does it (or one of them accepts Morrigan's "offer"), then he will help rebuild the Grey Wardens in the years to come after the Blight. Battle vs. Aragorn (by Greenberet69) King Alistair and 4 Denerim Soldiers have set out on a journey to find a new land and after a 5 week travel spot the shores of the land called Middle-Earth. They decide to head up the river and soon arrive in the ruins of Amon Hen and disembark to find if there are any Natives to talk to. While traveling through Amon Hen one of the soldiers spots 5 people uphill to their left, Alistair and his men turn to see Aragorn along with 2 Gondor and 2 Rohhirm soldiers. Aragorn sees them and begins a conversation to see who they are. "Who are you strange men?" Alistair replies saying "I am King Alistair of Denerim from the land of Fereldan and who might you be" Aragorn tells him "I am Aragorn High King of Gondor, you don't belong here in Middle-Earth I cannot trust you Alistair begone or face the wrath of Middle-Earth" "Says who" Alistair replies. Aragorn grabs his bow and arrow and fires a arrow into the throat of one of the Denerim Soldiers (5-4). Alistair takes out his Warden Croosbow and fires his arrow hitting one of the Rohhirim in the heart (4-4). Aragorn and his men charge at Alistair and his men meanwhile Alistair and his men try to take them out with their crossbows. A Denerim Soldiers fires his arrow at Aragorn but the Gondor armor deflects it, while trying to reload Aragorn takes out his Dagger and throws it at the soldier hitting him reight between the eyes killing him instantly (4-3). A Gondor soldier charges at Alistair and attacks but Alistair uses his shield to block the strike and then stabs the Gondor soldier right through the stomach (3-3). Alistair tells his men to head towards the boat while he heads another way and so they split up with Aragorn and the gondor soldier going after the soldiers and the Rohhirim going after Alistair. The 2 Denrim soldiers make it to the bridge and attempt to hit Aragorn and the Gondor soldier with their crossbows and the Gondor soldier takes out his bow and arrow and fires at a Denerim Sodlier while he is reloading hitting him in the right arm only injuring him but Aragorn moves in and stabs the injured soldier right through the stomach killing him instantly (3-2). The Denerim guard in rage tries to take on both Aragorn and the Gondor Soldier using his sword and sheild to hold them both off. However he soon gets overpowered and while Aragorn blocks a strike from the Denrim guard takes out his dagger and pierces the Denerim guard right in the heart and they both head the other way to meet up with the Rohhirm(3-1). Meanwhile the Rohhirim catches up to Alistair and the 2 begin to attack each other with their sword and shield. Alistair bashes the Rohhirm with his shield blowing him back quickly moves in and stabs the soldier in the center chest killing him and heads up hill (2-1). Aragorn and the Gondor soldier arrive at the summit of Amon Hen looking for signs of Alistair or their Rohhirim without warning Alistair takes out his dagger and stabs the Gondor soldier right through the neck (1-1) Aragorn charges at Alistair and hits the dagger out of his hand and so Alistair takes out Maric's Sword, and Cailan's Shield and the two engage. Aragorn is able to strike Cailian's shield out of Alistairs hand then tries to slash him but Cailan's Armor protects him. Alistair does the same but Aragorns armor protects him from the slash and both warriors learn that their armor is to strong. Alistair tries to hit Aragorn on the head with Maric's blade but Aragorn dodges it and turns around to notice that Alistair is starting to tire. Alistair begins to become too tired from the heavy armor and knows that he must finish the battle fast before he becomes to tired, meanwhile Aragorn comes up with the plan to tire Alistair out. So Aragorn heads towards the ruined building and Alistair follows up the stairs onto the roof where the two engage once again. Alistair hits Aragorn to with his shield arm and knocks him back down to the forest floor and jumps down trying to stab Aragorn, but Aragorn dodges it and Alistair lands and gets his sword stuck to the ground and is to tired to try and pull it out. This gives Aragorn the chance and he stabs Alistair through his armor, Alistair yells out in pain and Aragorn pulls out Anduril and stabs Alistair right through the throat (1-0). Aragorn pulls out Anduril and Alistair's lifeless body falls to the ground, Aragorn yells "ELENDIL!!!!!" in victory. WINNER: ARAGORN Expert's Opinion It was a really close battle but while both had excellent Armor the problem with Alistair's Armor was that it was way too heavy so it was going to cause a lot of fatigue and restrict a lot of his movement. Aragorn's armor was more lighter and had less fatigue and resrictions so in this battle the armor and meatllurgy was the winning factor. The original battle, weapons and votes can be found here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:BioWare Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Royal Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Dragon Age Warriors